Lapitch
Lapitch is the main protagonist in Lapitch the Little Shoemaker. His story Lapitch, a small orphan mouse, works in a small town as the apprentice of the Scowlers—a mean-mannered shoemaker Master Scowler and his kind-hearted wife Mistress Scowler. His dog, Brewster keeps him company when he is alone. Master Scowler awaits a visit from the Mayor and his son (both pigs); Lapitch has to make sure the pigs' boots are the right size. When the piglet tries to put them on, things do not go well, and the two patrons leave for good. Lapitch tries to tell the Master it was not his fault, yet he still blames his young apprentice for the mistake. Later, Mistress Scowler apologizes for her husband's bad behavior. While he tidies up, she tells the young mouse that she and her husband used to be happier ages ago. Lapitch wants to know why, but the Mistress vows only to tell him when he's older. Lapitch writes a letter to the Scowlers and leaves the village, wearing the piglet's boots. Although Lapitch has said good-bye to Brewster, the dog joins him the following morning. Eventually, the two of them visit a young squirrel named Marc who lives in a house with a blue star on its walls and help him round up some geese that went astray while he was tending to the flock. That evening, Marco's mother thanks them by serving a luscious supper. An awkward raccoon, Melvin eavesdrops on the group's conversation. Hearing of a valuable treasure stored inside their house, he runs off to tell his boss, the evil Dirty Rat about the goods. When morning comes, Lapitch and Brewster say farewell to the squirrels. The road ahead, however, does not go smoothly: an afternoon of unusual weather culminates in an evening storm and they must find shelter. When they do, under an old bridge they meet Dirty Rat himself, and sleep next to him. Because of Dirty Rat—"King of the Underworld" as he is known—Lapitch wakes up shocked to see his boots gone. As he looks for the shiny pair, he meets Lisa, another orphan mouse and her parrot Pico. They both came from a circus whose ringmaster mistreated them and left them behind. During their journey, the two mice and their pets meet Melvin's hardworking mother and help her chop wood. Worried about her son's bad deeds, Melvin's mother gives Lapitch a silver coin for luck before they go off. The mouse later gives it to the raccoon after he falls off Dirty Rat's wagon. Soon, the group team up with some villagers to extinguish a fire, but the villagers make Melvin a suspect in the area's recent robbery sting. In addition, the group encounters a poor cat like Warthog named Yana, whose magic powers give Lapitch the courage to face the evil Dirty Rat. After the gang comes to a circus, Lisa entertains the patrons of an under-used merry-go-round. As night falls, she reunites with her horse, Blanka after hearing its neigh. But a nasty surprise awaits everyone: Dirty Rat makes a deal with Lisa's ringmaster which he vows to reach Marco's house with a fast horse and steal the family chest. So, Lapitch and friends plan to stop him for good when they hear this. Later on, they meet Master Scowler, whom Melvin has just rescued. Scowler tells them that he was robbed and tied up in a tree for two days. They all set forth to put an end to Dirty Rat. Melvin gives them a hand, but his boss ties him and swings him out of the way. A determined Lapitch, guided by Yana and her wise advice, comes to terms with the villain's schemes. Dirty Rat is so enraged that his horse charges straight at the little mouse, about to trample him. At the last moment, a bolt of lightning splits the harness; the Rat and his cart fall down a cliff, encased in huge boulders, Dirty Rat is presumably dead. The clouds clear as soon as everyone celebrates. Then, Lisa tames Dirty Rat's black horse and gives it to Melvin who promises to live a good life after what he has gone through, Lapitch was sad if Lisa was possibly killed by Dirty Rat. The next day, Lapitch, Yana Marco and the rest arrive at Marco's house where his mother shows them the family's valuable treasure; she also receives Melvin's coin. When they leave, they meet Marco's father, gone for a long time after working in a faraway land. Back home, a worried Mistress Scowler is delighted to see everyone back again—Brewster, Master Scowler, Lapitch and Lisa. By then, she and her husband finally recognize Lisa, the orphan circus star, as their lone child Susanna. The Scowlers have their happiest moment ever due to this. Afterwards, Master plays a pleasant tune on his violin, and everybody dances to it. Eventually, the Scowlers rekindle their relationship, and the town dwellers celebrate along with them. In time, Lapitch becomes the most respected shoemaker they have ever known. Appearance Lapitch is a gray mouse with black eyes and a dark purple nose. He wears a red polo-shirt with green pants black boots and a brown hat. Gallery Circus clothes.png Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Orphans Category:Nurturer